


Burn It Down

by MarshField (TheSupremeOne)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Daughter's Burn It Down, amberprice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSupremeOne/pseuds/MarshField
Summary: Centred on Rachel to the song by Daughter.





	Burn It Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmberPrice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberPrice/gifts).



_**Always said I was a good kid** _

Things had been great for the most popular girl of Arcadia Bay, even though she’d recently moved there. People flocked to her, asking for help or her friendship. Being Rachel, she never let anyone down. Her grades were always high, along with her reputation. She was top of the school. There was no way she would ever sabotage that, would she? 

It all started the day of the mysterious texts. 

“Seeya, Rachel.”

She waved off her friends and headed for home, books in her arms and a smile on her face. Today had been a good one, but then so was every other day. 

“Mom, dad, I’m home.” She greeted, dropping off her things.

“Evening sweetheart,” her father greeted warmly before heading upstairs. 

“How was your day?” her mother asked. 

“Same as usual,” she shrugged, sitting herself down to watch a bit of TV.

Suddenly her father’s phone beeped, thinking nothing much of it she ignored it until another beep. 

“Someone seems to want dad,” she thought, standing to grab the phone.

Flicking it on, she was surprised to see the new messages now left from some mysterious woman. 

**Unknown number  
I need to see you**

**Unknown number  
Please James, I need to talk with you**

**James  
I've told you already. It's over**

**Unknown number  
I just want to meet you. We need to sort this out**

**James  
Fine. I'll meet you in the park, under the big oak tree. Tomorrow at 11am**

**Unknown number  
Thank you, James**

**Unknown number  
I've glad you're willing to do this**

“What the hell?” she asked in surprise. 

****

“Is something wrong?” her mother asked. 

****

She slammed the mobile down and stormed off to her room. She sat on her bed, pulled up her legs to wrap her arms around them. 

****

“I can’t believe dad’s having an affair.”

****

She stayed there thinking things through until her mother called her down for dinner. It wasn’t your typically family dinner this time.

_**Always said I had a way with words. Never knew I could be speechless** _

****

“So, how was today?” her father asked, hoping to make conversation.

****

Rachel stabbed the food upon her plate. 

****

“Rachel, sweetie, is everything alright?”

****

She looked up, seeing her poor oblivious mum looking back at her.

****

“Rachel.”

****

She then looked to her father. “I’m not hungry,” she told him, standing and heading off to her room.

****

She left her parents to ponder about what her sudden change of mood was about.

****

xXx

****

“See you tonight, sweetheart.” Her father smiled, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

****

Rachel ignored him and followed on after he’d left. She walked the same path she always did. This time however, tons of thoughts flooded her mind. 

****

“That motherfuckers cheating on mom,” she cursed. “I need to find out who it is and.....”

****

“Hey, Rachel,” Victoria greeted. “Wow, you’re looking glum today.”

****

Rachel put on a brave front. 

****

“I feel great, Victoria.” 

****

“Good cause you’ve been invited to a sleepover at Taylors tonight.”

****

“Sounds good to me,” she nodded.

****

Victoria shook her head and walked off, leaving Rachel to walk the hall. She noticed that girl again, talking to herself.

****

“Fuck yeah, firewalk tonight, can’t fucking wait.”

****

“Firewalk,” Rachel pondered. “They’re playing at the old mill tonight.”

****

She left on that thought, heading to class. 

****

“Yeah, she’s been acting a little weird.” 

****

“Shut up, she’s here.”

****

“Hey, Rachel, we were starting to think you’d got lost.”

****

“Never,” Rachel smirked.

****

The group talked amongst themselves until class was underway.

****

xXx

****

“See you at the sleepover tonight,” Victoria added before heading off.

****

Rachel waved her off and headed for home, but not before watching that girl again. Seeing her strut off like she owned the place, not giving a single care about anything.

****

“I won’t miss the sleepover tonight, not when I have something better planned.”

****

She quickly headed home, telling her mom she had a sleepover planned tonight so not to bother with her. Quickly changing into her punk rock outfit as well as doing up her hair, she headed out. The air was crisp and clear, a good night to be, well, rocking out. She followed the tracks until stopping at what looked to be an old mill in the distance. 

****

“Alright,” she smiled, heading on over.

****

She gave her ID to the bouncer, who gave it a good looking over before deciding on letting her pass. Now all there was to do was wait. She grabbed herself a beer and waited. 

****

“Check it I’m totally legit,” she heard someone talking to the bouncer.

****

“It’s not a bad fake, kid. But you’re in way over your head.”

****

Rachel took a peek through a gap in the wall, seeing the girl from school. 

****

“You could have a dragon on a leash in there, and I’d still kick your ass.”

****

“Wow she’s good,” Rachel smiled as the bouncer laughed and let her pass.

****

Quickly needing a place to hide she pushed her way into the mosh pit and raved with the others. It wasn’t long before the girl was heard once again. 

****

“You don’t wanna see me angry, cause I’m getting there.”

****

Rushing up the stairs found two idiots closing in on the girl, thinking quick she called them out.

****

“Hey, dickheads!” 

****

The two turned on her, making the girl smash a bottle over ones head, getting a punch in return from the other. She stopped in front of her, making Rachel grab her hand and pull her back down the stairs. The two idiots getting stopped, allowing Rachel to take her new friend into the pit.

****

xXx

"Dad's going to meet her today. I need to think of something," Rachel pondered the very next day.

She pulled on her outfit ready to show Mr Keaton, but stood at the front entrance, waiting. She paced back and forth for a little while until the time arose. 

The girl she was waiting on walked over to the doors. Rachel quickly intervened, pushing it open for her. The girl gave a look of surprise as she was taken by the wrist.

**_Can't be bothered with the teachers, always trying to shape the way I act_ **

"What do you think of this Mr Keaton? I asked my mom to take it in for me."

"Wonderful Rachel, you're going to be the star of the show."

She turned to the girl behind her and winked.

"Could you grab my belt for me," she asked as she headed for the changing room.

She slipped out of the outfit to pull on her jeans. Now taking her belt, she slipped it around herself before finishing up.

She stepped out with a smile. "Chloe Price," she announced, getting her own name replayed to her.

"Last night was fun, was it not?"

Chloe gave her a look in response. "If you think getting punched in the face was good, then I need to hang out with you more."

"Done," she nodded, knowing how easy that was to get her on her side. "Now about that eye, you want me to cover it?"

"Yes, people won't stop going on about it."

Rachel grabbed the powder to then gently apply to Chloe's face, who pulled away at first.

"Hold still," she warned her.

Chloe did just that, finding her to be quite gentle.

"Now, what would you say to a field trip?"

Chloe gave her another look. "Seriously, fuck yeah."

Rachel smiled once again. It looked as though things were going as planned.

xXx

The train ride wasn't too bad. She'd got to know a bit more of Chloe and vice versa. It would seem Chloe seemed to be warming up to her.

"Don't be surprised if one day you just find me gone," she told her.

Chloe looked to her. "Let me know if you need an accomplice," she added.

Rachel took in the words, but didn't want to respond. She had more important things on her mind than Chloe right now.

"We're here," she instead warned her. "Jump!"

"Jump," Chloe asked, ignoring what had been said or not been said. "Fuck it!"

With that Chloe jumped, closely followed by Rachel, who was now rushing up the path.

"Are you coming?" she asked playfully.

"Yeah," Chloe sighed, now following on.

As soon as they made it to the top, Rachel was quick to slip a coin into the viewfinder, only to find it out of order.

"Damn, that was my only quarter. You?"

"Quarter less," Chloe replied.

Knowing she would get her way, she decided to let Chloe get her quarter back for her. It wasn't too long before Chloe came back with her coin.

Things were going great, thanks to the front Rachel was putting on. Chloe actually thought she and Rachel were getting along until suddenly Rachel quickly turned the viewfinder to look at a couple under the big oak.

"Sorry, didn't mean to hog the viewfinder." She apologised.

Rachel paid her no mind, her gaze set on the pair below intently.

**_Now the world is only white noise, frequencies that I can understand_ **

Rachel dropped back away from Chloe, who had no idea she'd left her.

"Rachel?" Chloe asked. 

She turned on her, snapping at her for no reason other than her father's betrayal. 

"What are we doing?" she asked. 

Chloe looked puzzled at her sudden mood swing. "Well, I'm still hung over from last night." 

"You can't bring a girl out, and, and not buy her a drink." She huffed, storming off. 

Chloe followed on, having no idea what had happened. 

xXx 

After helping Rachel steal a bottle of wine, thanks to her great acting the pair were now walking the tracks. Rachel had drunk nearly the entire bottle by herself, which made Chloe wonder what the hell was wrong with her.

"Great it's a pile if trash," Rachel glared as Chloe stopped at a junkyard. 

"It's an awesome pile of trash," Chloe smiled. 

Rachel pushed passed her, sitting herself down. 

**_Mama told me all of this is, just a place we have to settle for_ **

Chloe sat herself down on the bonnet of a car next to her. This in turn got Rachel annoyed again. 

"Chloe, I want to be left alone." She snapped throwing the wine bottle against a metal drum. 

Chloe got up to grab a baseball bat laying on the floor, thinking Rachel may want to take her anger out on things like she did. This didn't go as planned either. 

Holding out the bat, Rachel now stood to take it from her. "I said to leave me alone," she glared, now throwing the bat. 

Chloe looked a little hurt at this. "I don't understand what I've done to upset you," she thought. "We were having a great time. Then I go and fuck it up." 

"This isn't about you, Chloe. Not everything's about you," Rachel snapped at her again. "Sad Chloe and her sad fucking life. Why don't you think about someone else for a change?"

Chloe couldn’t help herself now as she retaliated. "Fuck you!" she too snapped.

"I'm leaving," Rachel now turned. 

"Don't go," Chloe now pleaded. 

"Why not?" 

"Because," Chloe started. 

"Well?" 

Chloe seemed to be struggling for words now. "Please don't make me say it." 

"Say what?" Rachel demanded to know. 

"The time I spent with you was the most happiest I've been, since..." 

"Chloe," Rachel sighed. 

"We're more than just friends," she blurted out, feeling foolish for it. 

Rachel felt something inside her break at this. She walked over to her and wiped away a stray tear. "I'm sorry, Chloe." 

And with that she headed off, leaving the poor girl to it. Was she in the wrong? It sure felt like it. Making her way back to the tree, she stood and looked at it for a while, her mind raced with all that was going on in her life. Did Chloe really mean it?

**_I feel down. I feel down. I feel down. I feel down_ **

She let the tears flow. Thinking of her dad brought pain, thinking of Chloe brought more. She sobbed for a while, until hearing footsteps behind her.

"You came," she smiled feeling a little relieved. 

"Yeah," was the only reply. 

She turned, not at all caring about how she looked. 

"I'm sorry for earlier," she apologised. 

Chloe seemed to want to just shrug her off. "It doesn't matter."

Rachel shook her head, now delving deeper into what was upsetting her.

"You remember the couple that were here?" 

"The two that kissed, yeah," Chloe nodded, how could she forget. 

"That was my dad," Rachel went on. 

"Okay," Chloe thought, not giving much for it. 

"But that was not my mom," she finished. 

"Oh," Chloe now thought as realisation set in. 

"I don't know what to do, Chloe." She cried again. 

Chloe moved over a little more, not wanting to get too close for if Rachel didn't want that. 

"He's my dad," Rachel sniffed. 

"Fuck him," Chloe simply stated. 

Rachel pulled the photo of her and her dad from her pocket. 

"Fuck him," she smiled. 

**_Burn it down. Burn it down. Burn it down. Burn it down_ **

"Chloe, do you have a lighter?" she asked. 

Chloe reached into her pocket, pulling out her lighter she handed it over. Rachel lit up the photo and gave the lighter back. 

**_I feel down. I feel down. I feel down. I feel down_ **

She watched the flame eat away her father before throwing it in the bin. 

**_Burn it down. Burn it down. Burn it down. Burn it down_ **

A sudden burst of rage struck her making her kick the bin over. The flame burst forth, being swept with the wind. It took the leaves of the trees, devouring them. However, Rachel was not done yet. She let lose a scream, which seemed to power the flames spreading them further and wider. She screamed again, letting go of the pain and anger that welled up inside her. Chloe could do nothing as she watched in horror at what unfolded. 

**_I set fire to the whole place_ **


End file.
